poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Olaf
Olaf is male, fun-loving snowman in the 2013 Disney film Frozen. Trivia *Olaf is voiced by Josh Gad who also voiced Louis in Ice Age: Continental Drift and Chuck from The Angry Birds Movie. *Olaf bonds well with Frosty the Snowman, since they're both snowmen and can be brought to life through magical results. Frosty is brought to life with a magical hat while Olaf is brought to life through Elsa's icy magic. *Olaf will meet Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, SpongeBob SquarePants, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh Gets Frozen. *Olaf will guest star with Anna and Elsa in [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]]. *Olaf will meet Ronald McDonald, Bloom, and their friends in ''Ronald McDonald Gets Frozen. *Olaf will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad Gets Frozen. *Olaf will meet Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends in ''Thomas the Tank Engine Gets Frozen''. *Olaf will meet Barney and friends in Barney Gets Frozen by the Snow Queen. *Olaf will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot Gets Frozen. *Olaf will meet Tino and his friends in ''Tino Tonitini Gets Frozen''.'' *Olaf will meet Harry Potter and his friends in ''Harry, Ron and Hermione Gets Frozen. At the end of the film, he will join the Hogwarts Adventure Crew for Harry Potter's future adventures. *Olaf will make his debut in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie. *Olaf is one of the only 16 animated characters (and also one of the only 11 Disney animated ones) to be members of the Hogwarts Adventure Crew; the other three are Rafiki from The Lion King, Tracey Sketchit from Pokemon, Devon and Cornwall from Quest for Camelot, The Seven Dwarfs from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Wild Arms from The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave, Whizzer from The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure, Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone), and The Reluctant Dragon from the Disney film of the same name. *Olaf will meet The Fantasy Adventure team in Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae Get Frozen (do not edit this file) *Olaf will meet Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Get Frozen. *Olaf will meet Charlie Brown, Snoopy, and the rest of the Peanuts gang in Charlie Brown and Snoopy Get Frozen. *Olaf will meet Dipper, Mabel, and their friends in Dipper & Mabel Get Frozen. *Olaf will meet Sora and his friends in Sora's Adventures of Frozen. *Olaf will meet Bill, Aldo and their friends in Bill and Aldo Get Frozen. *Olaf will meet Danny and his friends in Danny Gets Frozen. *Olaf will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear Gets Frozen. *Olaf will meet the members of the Trimaxian Adventure Crew in Logan Gets Frozen. *Olaf will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor and Ash Ketchum Meets Balto (and its sequels). *Olaf will guest star in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. *He will appear in Jewel Sparkles' Adventure in Frozen. Gallery Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Disney heroes Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Hogwarts Adventure Crew Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Riders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Frozen characters Category:Snowmen Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Dimwit's Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Heroic Creations Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Revived characters Category:Revived Heroes Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure allies Category:Ultimateboy13's Adventures allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies